In the world of Skyrim
by summerfiled
Summary: In a land old and still very much new, a legend unfolds at the beat of a wing the call of a bird. This land is old but very new depending on how you look at it. This far beyond imagination live in this world. This is the story of a long long journey, of adventure, treachery, and something that no one can explain. From long ago tale of a land called morrowind, to the stories of por
1. Chapter 1 The story begins

Ice walked alone down dark streets vacant of light. Her story dose not start out in the world of skyrim. Ice looked at the sky her long blond hair falling at her sides. No moon shown in the darkness a new moon by the looks of the sky. Her sibling walked at her side. His short black hair and dark blue eyes hidden in the darkness but he was seen by his white shirt. A slight wind ruffled her long hair sending it slighting flying behind her for a few seconds.

The third sibling out of four walked up. She was young her image pale and ghostly with her faded brown hair, soft brown eyes emotionless fixed on her sister, her fair skin almost glowing in darkness. The fourth sibling beside her his carrot top hair ruffle by the wind it was short but slightly longer then is brothers his amber eyes almost glowing in the darkness. The four siblings looked at one another dark trees loomed over head in a scarce forest. Vines grabbed at their feet making the brown haired girl trip.

"Sister are you, O.K." Ice said rushing over caching her. Her sister merely gave a slight nod got her footing and trudged on as they came to a swampy murky land with a dank smell that made Ice's nose wrinkle. The four siblings were told by a friend that an odd thing had appeared in the swap. It was easy to locate for it had a blood red glow. The brown haired girl once more tripped this time into the glow of red. Despite the order to stop that Ice barked the brother's charge after alarm shooting through them making their steps swift. Ice looked about the place darkness starting to close around her as the portal started to disappear. Almost cat like she leaped into the quickly closing glow of red fearing the lonely darkness she must endure on the way back and the whipping she would get with no siblings with her even if she was the youngest.

Pain surged through Ice she screamed glass mostly broke a mile away. She whimpered as it ebbed away her vision grew fuzzy and she blacked out the last this she could see was a black robed figure closing in on her slowly crawling close, closer finally the universe went dark to her.

The next thing Ice knew was something soft was under her she could not open her eyes but she could most. She moved her had around till she felt sharp objects on something near where she lay. She eyes shot open in alarm. First her vision was a wild blur, but as it came into focus she found she was in an old looking building on a bed of fastened straw, wolf pelts covered it like sheets making it a silken soft.

She looked at the tool and found it was a small knife near some bread and cheese that looked very much homemade. She sighed relief flooding over her, she tensed up once more as the door opened a cat like thing on two legs entered. Most of the time she could hide her emotions real well but she couldn't stop the confusion from covering her entire face at the odd sequence of events. She then noticed the hooded robe the cat thing had on.

"Wha- what's going on its all so confusing and I get none of this. Where am i? What am I doing here? What are y-"She started to question cut off but what he said next.

"Young one I know the world you come from, you must have thousands of questions and now is the time for answers" He started his voice was ruff like it had not been used in ages. "You are in a world only describable by games you former humans created, you are in the world of skyrim.


	2. Chapter 2 A excuse for everything

"Wait! I'm in a video game!" Ice screamed she was always shrill but for some reason the cat-man went flying backwards. "What did I just do" she cried her hands covering her mouth.

"Hush now young one. Silence before you send me right through the wall. You have great power in your voice just saw hero's past. We need the aid of your kind once more" He said his voice a soothing calm smooth and no longer ruff.

"What about my siblings? Where are they I'm the youngest the baby the unimportant runt that can't do anything! You surly have the wrong girl! I mess up everything, EVERYTHING! I would surly mess this up as well. Is there any chance you have the wrong girl?" Her question was more begging and pleading they really a question. As the cat thing shook its head and she couldn't breathe for a few moments.

"I am a Khajiit so you know to never call me a cat man, also your siblings are waiting for you they shall explain they are right outside" Something no one knows about Ice is that she has a split personality and each personality considers itself a spate sister. We have Rose who is sweet kind and never backs down, we have poison Ivy who likes to be called Ivy she is deceptive and seductive a thief like thing. And many more Ice doesn't even know she has about 15 more, and surprisingly all of them where so post to be her siblings just they never split from her.

"So what exactly am I needed to do" she asked knowing the games well she suddenly bit her tong wishing she had not uttered the words now hanging in the air to haunt her.

"Um well I can't tell you that because I'm going to die" He blurts not wanting to say a word more he fake dies dramatically dyeing to the floor. I kick him somewhere no male wants to be kicked as he winces. She walk away huffing a twinkle of Ivy glimmering dangoursly bright in her Sky blue eyes. A High elf with long brown hair and hazel eyes looked at me she didn't seamed snooty and she looked young a bit childish.

"Madison" Ice questioned wondering if that was really my sister.

"Point on my sister" Madison said she sounded more adult like.

"I was told I had to do something I was here for a reason" She said. Ice's eyes betrayed no fear and she had none with her knowledge.

"We always kept you from playing the elder scrolls games so you do nothing" Madison growled her eyes darkening with a pure threat that made Ice shiver. Ice had always got up at 12:00 just to play and played every night till 8:00 when they got up she knew plenty.

"I can do i-"Ice started to object when a gentle hand rested on her head. A high elf with black hair and dark blue eyes. "Mason, Jake" She then saw the carrot top amber eyed elf. She shook her head "I'll show you all" She ran off at a quick pace. "I am lady Icest now same speed same strength same magic everything. Cool more traiing and I can beat anything"! Ice's voice was excited she was a Level 50 with entirely maxed perks and skills. Her siblings never really played so they were like level 5's. She looked around and used a spell. Shadowmere appeared with a coat blacker then midnight eyes a gloweing crimson red like blood. Ivy, Rose and the other split personality's also had people. Ivy tried to take over the armor slighting shifting to thief clothing but Ice pushed back the feeling of letting Ivy or should she say battle mage Ivy wreak havoc. Ice snickered and jumped side saddle on her hourse.

Panic struck Madison. " Oh no I'm my person, Māori if we all are the person we are in the game Ice is doomed she never got to play" Her normally calm voice quivered with fear.

"We are too I'm the highest level here and I'm level 6!" Mason yelled.

Jake was calm "Then death we must face we can always save and start over" he said.

Madison and Mason glared at Jake. "This is real life skyrim there is no saving!" Mason yelled at the maroon of a brother.

"We need to find our level 1 sister at the moment" Madison interrupted stopping a fight.

"Your right come on" Jake said a fire burning in his eyes


	3. Chapter 3 Ivy take over

Ice trotted into whiterun on Shadowmere. Guards started to bow to her. Ice had become the jarl or whiterun considering the old one died of a heart attack. A arrow shot through the air the crown parted show a elven male. She would lead him into the forest and let shadowmere fly leaving him far behind. "You wish to challenge me, no" She growled her eyes going a Ivy dark but darker. Ivy was kind and good at heart she just wanted the best for Ice this dark was plain evil.

He nodded and smirked at her. She burst off out the gate letting shadowmere go slowly. In the middle of the forest she burst off losing him and scapeing a cliff above him. He looked confused. She pulled back a arrow. Just then her siblings stumbled into him and he pulled out his sword. Icy flashed into her eyes taking over elven armor covering a girl a long sword at her side a battle ax on her back poisons on a belt with a dagger. In sisterly love Ivy lept down and slit the bandits throat with the small silver dagger covered in rare shadow scale poison's.

A elven down was slung on her shoulder a sliver of magic elven bows as well. She took a arrow out and aimed it into the brush a yowl sounded a wounded wolf lunged forward followed by 3 others. Ivy took out the sword and slashed at the animals. When it was done she cleaned her sword. Ivy looked at her siblings not prepared to give Ice back the power.

"Who are you" Mason stunted eyes going wide at the amazing young elven warrior before him.

"Poison Ivy" She hissed in her deceptive tone.

"Wha-what" Jake yelped knowing who it was. Mason and Madison where never told. Jake was second youngest and knew everything of his sister she knew he played but pretended she didn't even know for his and her safety.

"Who is she" Madison asked.

Ivy nodded at Jake who relaxed knowing his sister would not kill him for telling. "She is your sisters split personality" He sighed looking down knowing if Ivy did not kill him, Mason would.

Ivy ran off smiling armor shifted to a dress weapons disappeared. Ivy becomes someone Ice never knew someone who never spoke to Ice in dreams as Icy and Rose did. This was Naomi. The three followed but came upon Naomi. "Hello I am Naomi. Can I help you?" Naomi said she was sweet and kind to those she could tell she should be to but a seductive cruel she-devil to enemies.

"Did anyone named Ivy come this way" Mason said.

"You tell me" Naomi smirked she could feel Ice pushing with all her might she pushed Ice back for the moment and walked off alone letting dress turn to a powerful, strong light armor a bow arrows dagger poison potion weapons and many things appearing as Ice took back her life. "Nice to meet you Naomi" Ice said smiling as she held a hand to her heart. Something warmed her insides and she could hear a eco of hello in her head.

Ice herd her siblings bellow out her name. She ran to them her eyes waterish.

"Ice" Mason yelled and the siblings wrapped one another in hugs.

"Ice we know about Ivy, if we get in a fight I need you to let her take over" Mason said his voice going cold.

"What" Ice yelled rage burning her eyes as they rested on Jake her hair brisling up.


	4. Chapter 4 No to Ivy

"No" Ice yelled at Mason rare filling her soft blue eyes.

Mason didn't filching. "Want to brawl for it fist to fist" He said. Don't hurt her" Madison said.

Ice nodded putting up her hands.

"No weapons, magic, or potions" He warned

"No needs to tell me when we are done you're the one that will need one.

The two started to fight soon Ice had to back out or mostlily kill her brother. He took that as him winning and it was official. Ice was not happy. NOT happy once Sister Ivy took over, Rose would want in then Naomi would feel left out and it would be a big mess.

Jake gave her a knowing sympathetic look. She knew he of all people would know how she felt about this. "Hey Mason its really not good if Ivy takes over" He said.

"Why not" Mason frowned think Ice's stuff meant she was a low, low level.

"It's a long story we don't have time for its just a bad idea" Jake said.

"To bad" Mason said.

Jake turned bright red. "Shut up and listen she has several split personality's Her, Ivy Rose, Naomi, and I can tell there is a heck a lot more so shut up and dead with the fact your sister has been playing the DAY WE GOT THIS GAME FROM MIDNIGHT TO 8 IN THE MORNING AND SHE IS A LELE 50 AND COULD KILL YOU IN ONE SWING. So just shut up and let Ice handle her own split personalities" Jake blurted out. Mason and Madison's eyes grew wide. Ice just gave a snicker and smug smile not like Ice but a lot like Naomi and they could see what he meant.

Ice was no long to let Ivy out after that point on. The group went on and Ice looked around she got a bit nervous hanging back as they came to one cave they had to go through. Scarlet brush cave everytime she went in the Level 50 died. That was scary. But at least now she could at this point tell she was the dragon born and knew every shout. Just why did she have to go into the spider and skeleton fest.


	5. Chapter 5 Rose save me

Ice sighed she was coming close to the end of the dungeon. After a ton of bone cracking and cure poison potions Rose told Ice how to make. The boss was an evil creature even if Ivy's toon was a companion the leader at that and the best darn werewolf ever the werewolf boss loved to kill Ivy and her follower the very most.

Ivy was not the best choice. She could let Rose take over she was a mage and could summon two Fire Atronach to help but still she was nothing without range and this think was fast. It could target her very well and lunge killing her.

"Do we have to come in here we could leave now and find another way it's not too late" Ice said her voice quavering.

"This is the only way. Why are you worried it's been easy so far plus you're a level 50 what could hurt you" Mason barked proudly.

Ice winced at his words knowing she would truly let her siblings down. As they came upon the room that held the terrible fanged menace. Ice froze she was in front and knew this moment way to well. Ice would open the door. The beast would charge. Ice would dodge but it would be too quick. With a slice to the neck it would quickly dispatch her life and feed on her siblings for bloodlust with the door open it would kill everything in its path a ancient beast unlocked to drown the world in its own blood.

Mason pushed open the door and Jake instantly jumped infrount of me weapon unshed. "Call on Rose now I'll scare it to keep 'it' away from you" He barked. Ice's eyes sudently went wide and she nodded. It slashed at her charging forward she jumped behind a rock. She came out a girl with brown hair a nord in truth, amber eyes dressed in long mage robes fireball after fire ball shooting out of her hands. She summoned fire atronacs to her side to fire with Jake.

Mason was stunned at Rose and the strength the beast held to withstand full blast fire magic. Rose kept up her magic. "YOL TOAR SHUL" The yell burst out of the small Rose and the beast burst into flame giing one last pained how before being released to sithis.

Rose turned back to Ice in a shift of robe to armor. "Well first time we didn't DIE trying to kill that thing" Ice said then a touch of Ivy burst out her eyes turning to the venom of poison that Ivy used to kill the beast a onetime only poison and she lost the recipe. "The first time 'they' beat it that is". Ice growled and whipped her head around.

"Shut up Ivy" Jake hissed rolling his eyes quite up to date with this Mason still got nothing and Madison was just LOST! The group got out of the cave and where they were going. Ice was having a mental argument with Ivy and Rose. Suddenly Ice whipped around Ivy like reflexes warning her of something. Brush rustled above her. Her eyes narrowed and she jumped away.

A young boy landed on his feet looking disappointed he looked about Ice's human age. "The first mortal I meet that has some smarts and it's when I'm staring" this boy had to be a vampire.

In Ice's head

"First a werewolf now a vampire what next a giant" Ice yelled out into the nothingness she had cosumed her thought in to be able to think it out better.

"We could just make our siblings stronger and get them to fight the vampire" Rose said her plan was smart but Ice didn't like it.

"Fake faint and when it tries to feed slit its throat" Naomi hissed with pleaser at the thought of being the one to do this.

"What wrong with you" Ice yelled "Talk about the alto ego" Ice mumbled irritated by this idea.

"Ma- make friends with him he looks nice…ish" Ivy stumbled with her words she was blushing, BAD! Ivy was redder then Rose turned and that was Rose's name for a reason.

"Tell me she does not have a crush on…..on…..on 'it'" Ice hissed her words cutting like blades at Ivy.

Ivy rolled her eyes "No" Ivy was even more red now and when Ivy turns red and flusted and when Ivy of all people gets fluster she is lieing.


End file.
